


Change of Pace ("Bathtime")

by esaaalbitas



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Community: fangrai-forever, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esaaalbitas/pseuds/esaaalbitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning decides to change it up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Pace ("Bathtime")

"O-oh."

She had barged into the bathroom, assuming the lack of light meant it wasn't occupied. Fang adjusted her eyes to the dimness- there were a few candles lit, and she can make out her other lover. Lightning's back was turned and she gave was an unhappy sigh and a grumble at the intrusion:

"I wasn't ready yet."

"Surprised you, huh?" Fang admired Lightning's body, bent over the tub rim and clad only in her pink silk robe. It was after the water began running and she had straightened up did she dare put her arms around her. "If it helps, I'm still pleasantly surprised."

"It does," Lightning admitted, pulling Fang into a kiss.

"So what's the occasion?" Fang muttered while resisting the urge to nibble on her neck.

"Just a change of pace." The sergeant smirked.

Their times together were almost always rough, and passionate, and intense... sometimes violent. It was not unusual for both women to be sporting scratches, bruises, and bite marks. Several times they had to convince their friends that it was consensual and mutual, not a heated argument gone physical.

"Ah, need a breather, do we?" Fang winked, then didn't bother dodging the soft punch Lightning aimed at her arm.

"No, just something..." The smirk faded as Lightning fought for the right words.

"Fluffy? Sensual? Romantic?" Fang offered.

"Yeah." Lightning removed herself and busied with the bubble bath, pouring a measured capful. "I'm not good with that sort of thing, but from what I've read, baths are a good place to start..."

Fang held back a chuckle. _Just like her, to read up about it first._

"Neither of us are, I guess. I'm not all finesse and fine things, myself." Fang smiled, and when she moved to undress, Lightning stopped her with a touch.

"Allow me." And before Fang could say a quip about power play not exactly being a change of pace, considering how quickly it tended to escalate-- she was interrupted with a kiss. The quip was probably written all over her face, anyway, for she heard "Nothing like that. Just... let me."

Gently, carefully, the blue fabric was reduced to a neat bundle on the floor, soft kisses and featherlight touches landing on exposed skin. The top was next, her lips brushing over the mark she left from their last tryst. Once it was undone Lightning sank to her knees, trailing more kisses on the way down. The rest of her clothes followed with deliberate slowness and care. Fang shivered, and emitted a gasp that could just barely be heard over the running water when one particular kiss landed just in the right way.

"Well now," she purred as she tugged Lightning up, "I didn't think you capable of gentleness." Teasing, of course, like her hands sliding into the robe with a slowness of their own. She also realized a little too late that the teasing hit a more sore spot than she thought. There was a stiffness at her touch, but it gradually faded away while Fang kissed her. Eventually.

"It's a good start. Really," Fang murmured against her lips as she pulled the robe open, and off Lightning's shoulders, and onto the floor. Not as neat, but it'll do. "I'm... just not used to this. Vanille's the romantic of the three of us... But I do like it.

"Sorry. Like I said... I've no finesse." To polish off her apology she ran fingertips between her breasts and down to her bellybutton. Lightning gave a soft moan.

"Or tact," Lightning teased back, but gave a nuzzle to let Fang know she was forgiven. "Come quiet. The tub's going to overfill soon."

"Hey! That's my line."

Lightning turned off the water. When she turned, as if she forgot something, it was Fang that stopped her. "I forgot the champagne. And fruit..."

"Keep forgetting them." Fang pulled her back and gave a nip, chuckling when she got a gasp in response. "They can wait, for later. Who said the slow pace has to stay in the bathroom?" To drive the point home, she left a few more kisses on her skin.

They both climbed in, warm fizzy bubbles tickling their skin. They took a minute to relax, the hot water very soothing, before they melted together. Gently, almost carefully, they explored each other and made love until the water cooled and the bubbles very low in number.

**Author's Note:**

> Only my first/second submission to FangRai Feb/Forever. I don't do fluffy. Except when I do. Then I'm a proud chocobo. ([Also backdated](http://in-the-room.dreamwidth.org/8498.html); yea, it's been in Development Hell for that long!)


End file.
